The Dimensions Combined
by The Lost and Disturbed
Summary: My name is Nate Kazaki and this is my story Contains: Sex, Gore, Crude Humor, and suggestive words that may be inappropriate for younger viewers at times.


The Dimensions Combined

Chapter 1: The introduction

By: The Lost And Disturbed

I slowly awoke, the feeling of grass and vines rapped around me like a thick blanket. I slowly rose my head from my slumber only to be thrown down hard by an excruciating pain. It felt as if someone was tearing pieces out of the back of my neck. I tried to rise again doing my best to ignore it and eventually rose to my feet. The sun was bright and did not hesitate to say hi once I opened my eyes. Before I could be annoyed at the fact the brightness of the sun basically blinded me, I noticed my stomach felt...warm of the sort. I fought off the brightness of the sun, opened my eyes and looked down to my right hand which had been covering my stomach for the small amount of time I've been awake. Blood...all I saw was blood seeping through the cracks of my fingers. I moved my hand quickly in shock to reveal a large wound. I gasped at the sight but soon realized that it didn't hurt, well it didn't hurt a lot, the blood seemed to had clotted and thank god I wasn't awake for the pain.

I slowly scanned the ground for any objects the could have caused the wound but unfortunately I was a bit unlucky. "Now that I come to think of it where am I." I said with a worried tone, my cold deep voice echoing in this deep vast forest. I began to feel a bit dizzy rubbing the back of my head with my only free hand. "I must have hit hard at some point to not even know where I am." I said a bit worried about my current location. I began to think that there is no point sitting there doing nothing so he began walking down the path hoping to hit some sort of civilization soon or he'd be in trouble.

After what seemed like hours of walking her struck town he looked to his left to see some sort of cottage with a lot of flowers surrounding it. He sighed and walked up to the cottage door hoping who ever lived here, if someone lived here, would point him in the direction of a hospital. The door had a little window next to it as he looked through it gave a nice little reflection of himself through it. He had long blonde hair, his bangs would cover his right eye which was nothing special, but the baby blue left eye was perfectly in sight. His skin glistened in the sunlight as he stared into the window, his collar from his tight black long sleeved shirt seemed to hug his muscles nicely "Thanks UnderArmor." He thought as he knocked on the door lightly making sure not to startle anyone. After a few seconds a few noises could be heard getting louder as they came closer to the door. I watched the door knob twist as the door slowly opened revealing a rather tall...thing. I gasped at the sight of...her? Yeah her. She wasn't as tall me for I stood at 6 foot 8 but still she seemed a bit large. She had what seemed to be yellow fur, big blue eyes, pink hair, and hooves. Did I just run into some sort of half human half horse thing. This frightened me I had no idea what to say every time I planned to speak it felt as if I was being choked.

She noticed quickly and responded to me seeming a bit flustered. "oh...Uhm are you ok...mister." Her tone of voice was so low but the moment she spoke I lost it and fainted, heh so manly...just go ahead and faint in front of females sounds dandy. The last thing I head was her gasp and the feeling of being dragged. After a while I woke up slowly opening my eyes. I seemed to be under the covers on a bed bandages could be felt squeezing my wound on my stomach. I slowly sat up looking around this welcoming room. A bunch of small clocks where all over the room along with a couple cute artifacts and decorations, yeah that "thing" was definitely a girl. After scanning the room I noticed my shirt laying in the corner, but before I can think about putting it on the door that was closed opened up bursting the bright sun into the dark room. The same lady slowly walking into the room shyly hiding behind her hair and her hooves close together. "Uhm... mister are you alright?" I blinked a few times but then shook my head quickly responding with my deep cold tone. "Y-Yes I am quite alright thank you for asking." She then smiled warmly and slowly walked towards me. I have to admit I scanned her body quickly as she approached me looking up and down I noticed one thing. This girls knockers were huge. Now I don't know why she ever has female breast tissue, but hey I am not complaining. But within time of starring someones gotta notice, and I'll say it's embarrassing to get caught red handed.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask whats interesting you so much?" Those words took me out of my spaced out fantasy and I quickly tried to recover. "uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh..." That was my legendary recovery? Ah man. My face became completely flustered and red like a tomato. The girl quickly reacted in some sort of innocent way, not the way I would have thought but hey, who am I to judge? She quickly approached feeling my forehead for any signs of a fever or worse. She stood up after sighing. "Oh, sorry, you had me a little worried you were all red and all I-I just thought you were heating up." She said in a soft innocent tone as she cowards behind her hair once again. He felt well enough to look her in the eyes now and ask a simple question, "What are you?" He said straight forward, no small talk. The girl just blinked in confusion, why would he ask such a thing? "Well uhm, oh I am what they call a uh Anthro and... well I don't know how to explain it, I-I'm no biology expert." What the hell is an anthro? The amount of thoughts that circled in my head was enough to send me into a coma, I just sat there staring at the bedsheets with wide eyes. I was usually a calm emotionless guy but, when it comes down to it, I don't even know where the hell I am and now I am speaking to a so called "anthro" that speaks fluent English Fuck Me!

I shook my head hard to snap myself back into reality, if this even was reality, I shook my head so hard that even the girl wore a worried expression. "Now for my next question. Where...am I?" The girls seemed a bit surprised, but she responded respectfully. "Oh, uh, Well first of all my name is F-Fluttershy and your in Equestria." I blinked a few times. "Excuse me Eques-wha?" She giggled with a slight smile. "You're in Equestria you silly head."

Fuck Me

Fuck Me!

This is gonna be a hell of a story to tell one day, I thought to myself as I slowly fall back into a slumber caused by panic. My name is Nate Kazaki and this is my story of my time in Equestria.


End file.
